otherworldly_evil_monarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Jun Moxie
|relatives = Jun Wuhui (Father) Dongfang Wenxin (Mother) Jun Zhantian (Grandfather) Jun Wumeng (2nd Paternal Uncle) Jun Wuyi (3rd Paternal Uncle) Dongfang Wenqing (1st Maternal Uncle) Dongfang Wenjian (2nd Maternal Uncle) Dongfang Wendao (3rd Maternal Uncle) Jun Moyou (1st Brother) Jun Mochou (2nd Brother) Dongfang Xiaohuai (Cousin)|enemy =Li Family (Former) Meng Family Yang Dan Yang Huaiyu Yang Zhe Yang Qiu Xiao Han Xiao Fengwu Xiao Family Lei Wubei and his disciples Li Tengyun Xue Hun Manor Li Juetian Shi Changxiao Great Golden City Elusive World of Immortals Illusory Ocean of Blood Zhan Mubai Zhan Yushu Zhan Qingfeng |allies = Tang Yuan Song Shang Solitary Falcon Hai Chenfeng Xiong Kaishan Long Crane Tian Can Di Que Baili Luoyun Chu Qihun Tian Fa Forest Sikong Family Duanmu Family Feng Juanyun Leng Ao Li Youran|rank = Current Saint Emperor |affiliation(s) = Jun Family Sky Razing Soul Devourers Tian Fa Forest Evil Monarch Manor|location = |abilities = |first = Chapter 1|notes = |empire = Tianxiang Empire|contient = Xuan Xuan Continent|occupation = Third Young Master of the Jun Family|city = Tianxiang City|chinese = 君莫邪|pinyin = jūn mò xié|body = Free and Natural Physique}}Jun Moxie/Jun Xie '''is the main protagonist of ''Otherworldly Evil Monarch. ''In his first life as Jun Xie he was the number one assassin of Modern Earth. After his death he transmigrated/reincarnated as the 3rd Young Master of the Jun Family's Jun Moxie. Background Jun Xie was the number one assassin in modern earth. His skills and knowledge in the field of assassination were unparalleled, his accomplishments unprecedented, his reputation terrified the entire underworld. However, during a mission to retrieve a mystical treasure, a mishap occurred… He is now Jun Moxie, a sixteen year old super level debauchee, sole heir to the declining Jun Family. A family of valiant heroes, left with an old grandpa, a crippled uncle and a debauchee as the sole heir! Accepting the world’s criticism and cold stares with a smile, his new journey begins! His life will be carved by his own will! Rise to the top! Evil Monarch Jun Xie! Appearance '''As Jun Moxie 16 Years Young and childish-looking face. His face was slim with thin lips, and long eyebrows slanting upwards towards his temples. A set of fine eyes added a sharp feeling to his face. He had the typical look of a flower boy and his voice sounded like a sissy. An extremely handsome young man.Chapter 01 As Jun Xie (Past life) Body full of killing vigor. Not the the popular type back. His eyes are a bit small and thin, and his nose a point lower. Overall, he had average looks. But still, he had looked like a standard male. Chapter 01 Personality As Jun Xie Jun Moxie was a born killer… He had always been calm, cold-blooded and had barely ever shown any affection towards anyone. Even in his previous life, he had only cared for his master, and a handful of his mates. As for his present life, he was only concerned with the well-being of his grandfather, and his uncle. In fact, even Guan Qing Han, his sister-in-law didn't receive this kind of concern from the hitman, so there's no point in talking about others. Jun Mo Xie would often show compassion towards people in distress, but when it came to actually caring for them, he'd politely decline.Chapter 136 Jun Moxie was a man of strong character, was quite hardworking and extremely stubborn, and always took things his way, but still kept his promises no matter what; these were some of his most remarkable features! However, his personality was governed by another very major attribute; he simply couldn't hold back his grievances!Chapter 224 As Original Jun Moxie (Not Jun Xie) He was an idle and indolent person. He was a useless freeloader, a scum of society, and a super-level debauchee. He was a typical parasitic worm who had no value or reason to be kept alive.Chapter 02 Trivia * His favorite song from his past life is the song "Wang Ning Mei" from the famous, Dream of the Red Chamber. Here's a link.Chapter 39 The song of "The Proud, Smiling Wanderer One" seem also to be one of his favorite. Here's a link.Chapter 842 * Fluent in eight foreign languagesChapter 358 * First, his surname is 'Jun'. It signifies 'Monarch". Then his name. The 'Xie' part mean 'Evil'. So if we take his name in his first life he was called the Evil Monarch (Jun Xie). Now adding 'Mo' can in this case be translated as 'not from here/not from this world'. So in this new life his name is the Otherworldly(Mo) Evil(Xie) Monarch(Jun) . * There were three red nevi above his ear.Chapter 620 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Jun Family Category:Main Character Category:Tianxiang City Category:Tianxiang Empire Category:Xuan Xuan Continent Category:Tian Fa Forest